


You Chose

by TrasBen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :(, Also fluff, Angst, But Mostly Hurt, CUTE BAB, Coma, Death, Drunkness, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Healing, Heartbreak, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Mostly hurt, Other, Police, Pregnancy, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Self-Blame, Take it as you will, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, YOU HAVE A CHILD WITH A SKELETON, a lot a lot of hurt, an atrocious lack of puns, angsty, as i have mentioned, babbbyyy, be prepared to be sad, childddd, dangerous driving, i feel like i need to add heartbreak again so, just know there's at least two heartbreaks here, like a lot of hurt, like from wounds, no papyrus romance, not a lot of healing though, not the meme, on the bright side you get skeletons in suits, reader - Freeform, sadnessss, sorry., the physical type, yay!, you chose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrasBen/pseuds/TrasBen
Summary: When your good buddy Sans' machine went crazy and spat out a bunch of versions of himself and his brother, you never expected to find yourself so taken with them.But you couldn't lead them on forever - you had to chose.And so you did. And you were certain you made the right choice.When it comes down to it, does he think so, too?(Written in the perspective of various Sansi) (Now with an alternate ending!!)((ALSO::: i don't think i've seen anybody else do this, but if someone has and you know, please tell me so i can link them as inspo!!))





	1. bad end (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... you chose...

Red woke up with sun shining in his face, which, normally would have pissed him off, but in this context, he found it refreshing.

 

Because right next to him there was an angel lying in his bed. He shuffled over to his side so that he could look down at you. At the way you’d curled into him, hand slipping underneath his shirt to hold onto one of his false ribs.

 

Your face was pushed into his sternum, mouth closed so you wouldn’t drool on his shirt (not that he would have minded, he loved everything about you to an embarrassing degree) and hair a mess of curls.

 

You’d showered before bed last night, leaving your hair to dry naturally, which you said provided the best curls the next morning - an, unsurprisingly, you were right. Even unbrushed your locks looked shiny and perfect.

 

The light that had woken him was lighting up your face in the new position he’d taken, showing off your smooth skin, highlighting the contrast between your face and your wonderfully thick eyelashes as they threw a shadow across your nose.

 

Right now, in bed, Red felt warm, clean and content. He never wanted this moment to end. Your smooth, bare legs rubbed against his own bony legs as you stirred and began to wake, the ray of light doing it’s job.

 

You blinked those wonderful lashes a few times before your eyes opened fully and you looked up. When your sparkly eyes caught Red’s own eyelights, you grinned, showing off your pearly smile. It was enough to make Red melt, despite you having chosen him almost a year ago, now.

 

You took your hand out from under Red’s shirt, instead bringing up both arms to circle his neck and pull his skull down to your eye level, legs capturing his in much the same way as you pulled his large frame to curl around you.

 

His own arms went around your waist as you nuzzled your nose against his cheek bone. Your soft skin was so perfect, the way that your body fit into his own - he couldn’t get enough of the way you made his SOUL feel, like it was singing.

 

He’d never felt like this before you, you were his ideal - beautiful, smart, funny and breathtakingly  _ his _ .

 

You moved your face to where your lips were pressed against his teeth, in an almost kiss but with no power or movement behind it. Like you were just resting there.

 

He relished in the way they felt against his teeth, feeling no need to summon lips to kiss you with. This was fine.

 

“Good morning.” You whispered against him, fluttering your lashes, and at this distance he cold feel them on his cheek bones, moving like tiny bristles.

 

Red slipped his hands underneath your shirt to caress your soft skin, brushing up up and up until they were on your shoulders - one of his favorite parts of your body. They were surprisingly sturdy for how gentle and delicately they curved. They were also right next to your neck and very warm.

 

He dragged his hands down your back, using the tips of his phalanges to give you gentle scratches that wouldn’t leave a mark, taking them back up in much the same manner.

 

He grinned wider when he felt you shudder and knew that goosebumps were appearing on your skin. He wanted to kiss each one individually. Wanted to feel and relish in how every single inch of your skin belonged to him now, and how he belonged to you.

 

“‘mornin’ sweetheart.” He didn’t need to open his mouth to speak, but he did so anyways just to capture your lips between his sharp teeth, making sure to keep gentle so you wouldn’t be hurt.

 

He rested there with your bottom lip between his teeth, unreasonably happy when you didn’t move away.

 

Instead, you pursed your top lip and used it to give him something reminiscent of a kiss, fluttering your eyelashes again to brush against him.

 

He released your lip after a moment, wanting to hear more of your honey soaked voice. He could listen to you talk for hours about anything and never get bored of the way it pitched and fell, the way you slurred some words together due to your accent and took pauses and certain places.

 

Odd phrases you used that were from the town you grew up in, how sometimes you would randomly sing a sentence instead of saying it, or whisper whenever the two of you were sharing a particularly quiet moment that you didn’t want to ruin.

 

Oddly wanting to feel your vocal chords in action, he brushed his thumb up from underneath the collar of your shirt to rest on the hollow of your throat. Used to his antics by now, you began to speak, unaware or uncaring at the shiver that racked through Red’s body, caused by feeling the physical proof of your speech.

 

“Is it Sunday?” you asked, still close enough for Red to feel the way your lips moved as you spoke against his teeth. You shut your eyes again, leaning into Red. He couldn’t even be disappointed by the disappearance of your eyes, too enraptured in the way your body felt as you got even closer.

 

“better, saturday.” You hummed at this, pulling Red by the neck closer and bringing your head down to nuzzle his cerebral vertebrata. Oh, that reaction to his low, growly voice - another morning favorite of Red’s. He supposed it was similar to how he was still feeling up your neck.

 

It hit him in that moment how much he had yearned for this while he was still underground - the sun outside, gleefully ignored as he tried to pretend that the day wouldn’t have to start, his beautiful sweetheart in bed with him, gentle and loving.

 

And it was all because of that stupid machine. It almost made him want to laugh.

 

“tell me…” Red started, fingers tightening over your flesh, “tell me again why you chose me?” He needed to hear it again.

 

You shuffled, pulling back slightly so you could look into his eye lights. Your arms unlocked from behind Red’s neck as you brought your hands to cup his cheek bones, thumbs rubbing them, feeling the smoothness and warmth of his bone.

 

He closed his sockets, relishing in the feeling.

 

“I love you.” You said, “I love your deep morning voice and your dumb jokes, how you pretend you aren’t nice and how you look at our joined hands whenever we’re in public… how you can’t help but do commentary throughout the entirety of a movie, how you don’t care if somebody doesn’t like you… I… I love you, Red.”

 

He sighed, deep and wanting. “i know you love me. but i know you love them, too… those other sanses… i want to know why you  _ chose _ me.”

 

You were silent for a moment. He knew you felt bad about it. That you still loved the others. You felt like you hadn’t given him your everything.

 

Couldn’t you see that you’d already pledged your SOUL to him? That you were already almost completely his?

 

He knew that you wanted to wait until his was the only SOUL yours yearned for, but he ached everyday to feel the culmination of your being brush his so that you could be joined forever.

 

But you still chose him. And to Red, that meant the world and back.

 

“... I chose you because you’re the one who told me first. You’re the one who made me really love my body. You’re the one who always offered your jacket before I even knew I was going to need one. Who found out about my fear of thunder and comforted me the entire night. Who taught me to fish on that one camping trip we all went on. You’re the one… the one who egged my shitty ex’s house and broke his windows then came crying to me in the middle of the night about how you ‘did a bad’...”

 

Red chuckled, he remembered that. He was drunk out of his mind and just wanted to show you how much he loved you, how much he hated that that asshole had  _ hit  _ you. Instead of comforting you, who sported a huge bruise on the side of your face, you’d been the one to hold him and whisper assurances.

 

You surprised him, though, when your voice nearly broke - he could feel the tightness of your throat as his thumb was still over the sensitive, delicate flesh of your neck.

 

“I chose you because you hold me differently. You hold me like… like… like I need you to.” While your words weren’t clear, Red understood what you meant.

 

The others… they had held you, too, and he knew you loved how each of them did in a different way, but he also knew that none of them held you like he did.

 

None of them had ever been so lonely, so desperate for love and affection as Red had, and it showed. You needed to be needed, something that only Red had been able to identify. He’d also been the only one to feel the same.

 

And that’s how he held you. Like his entire world might disappear if he let go, because in his mind it just might - you were his world, after all.

 

Your thumbs wiped away something wet from Red’s face, and he knew that he’d started to cry. He wanted to feel embarrassed, but he really couldn’t with the way that you were looking at him, so loving.

 

“I love you.” You whispered, and at that Red just had to pull you closer by the waist, hands dropping back down so that he could turn and bring you up on top to where you were straddling his chest.

 

Your hands remained on his cheek bones, and he couldn’t help but meet you in the middle when you started to lean down to give him a kiss.

 

There was no tongue involved; it was just pure love, and Red felt his SOUL swell once again, desperately wanting to break free an merge with you. He denied it the pleasure, though, focusing back on the feel of your concentrated effort on his teeth.

 

“i love you.” he whispered back once you sat back up.

 

You smiled at him again, and Red just remembered it being

 

So

 

Incredibly

 

Bright.

 

 

///////

 

 

Sans can’t rightly describe the feeling of his SOUL breaking when you chose Red. He assumed it was similar for the others, as well.

 

In his head, he logically knew that there was no way that you could continue to flirt with each of them for the rest of your life, that you wouldn’t find the Sans you liked most and choose him to spend the rest of your life with.

 

He just thought that it would be him. Again, he supposed the others must have each thought that for some reason they were special and that you would somehow see that and pick them, too.

 

Red had always been close to you, anyways. Sans told this to himself as he tried to reason why you didn’t pick him.

 

Red had always been the giant, emotional fool in puppy love who would bend over backwards for you if you asked him (and actually had, once, if Sans remembers rightly). The one who needed you like he needed his SOUL.

 

Sans often wonders what would have happened if he’d been as open with his feelings. If he’d shown you just how much  _ he  _ needed you.

 

Maybe then, you would have chosen him.

 

And now, he received an invitation in the mail for one of the worst events he would ever attend in his life.

 

The curly, delicate writing and the message that it held… he crumpled it up once he read the words and cried for hours after. He felt like his SOUL was shattering.

 

How was he supposed to live without that bright smile in his life, knowing that you loved him? Thinking that there might still be a chance you’d choose him?

 

The paper was so destroyed that Papyrus had to ask one of the other Sanses that were invited (they all were) where the venue was and what time the event would be hosted at.

 

And he could only watch as Papyrus pulled out his best suit and forced Sans to get his out as well.

 

Sans didn’t want to dress up for this. He wanted to ignore it and pretend it never happened. He wanted to send you a text and hope that you would send a selfie of yourself laughing back.

 

Except he deleted all your photos after he found out.

 

At least he could see you again, once more before you were completely gone.

 

And maybe he could pretend that you’d chosen him, instead.

 

“LET’S SUPPORT RED!” Papyrus told Sans, looking sad. The look didn’t suit him at all.

 

_ *heh _

 

_ *why the hell would that asshole need  _ my _ support? _

 

 

////////////

 

 

“i can’t do it.” Red told his brother, looking in the mirror. He felt sick to the stomach that he didn’t have and uncomfortable in his suit.

 

All the other Sanses were invited. He was going to have to face them all. They were all going to be glaring at him, looking at him, talking about him.

 

Blaming him.

 

But there was no way you would have let them be left out. You still loved them, after all.

 

“OF COURSE YOU CAN!” Slim put a steadying hand on Red’s shoulder, looking at him in the eyelights through the mirror of the vanity in the room that was yours before you moved into Red’s.

 

Now it was a guest bedroom.

 

“MY BROTHER IS THE STRONGEST MONSTER I KNOW, BESIDES MYSELF.”

 

“heh. liar.”

 

“I DON’T LIE, AND YOU KNOW THAT, SANS…”

 

“NOW COME ON, I’M SURE THEY’RE WAITING FOR YOU. BEING LATE WOULD LOOK VERY, VERY BAD.”

 

The others… his sweetheart… yeah, they were waiting.

 

 

/////////

 

 

“I DON’T WANT TO GO!” Blue exclaimed, looking down at the invitation in his hand.

 

“c’mon, bro, you’re already ready.” Stretch encouraged, feeling uncomfortable in his own monkey suit. 

 

Not like he could have worn anything else, anyway, or else Slim would have probably killed him.

 

He didn’t focus to much on his own discomfort, though, it was impossible to when his older brother looked so distraught.

 

“IT’S TOO SOON. THEY CHOSE HIM WHAT FEELS LIKE JUST YESTERDAY, AND NOW I HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE? I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN EVENTUALLY…. IT’S JUST TOO SOON.” Blue sighed, folding the paper then unfolding again, if only just to see your picture before he couldn’t take it anymore and folded it again.

 

Stretch couldn’t understand. Whenever they’d all been thrown into this universe, the Sanses, including his own brother, had all been taken by you.

 

It had been amusing, at first, to see them all flirt with and fall for you one by one. None of the Papyruses had ever had the same draw to you, although Stretch had to admit that you were good company.

 

As time had worn on, though, the younger brothers had started to feel more anxious about who you would choose. They’d each watched their brothers fall deeper and deeper in love with you, and it should have been expected that it would hurt them so whenever you chose.

 

Stretch wasn’t upset with you for your choice, though. His brother had made sure to reassure Stretch that it was your decision to make and there was nothing more they could do about it.

 

“at least you were invited, right? i mean… nyeh… you could have found out later, and then where would you be?”

 

“YES… YES, THAT IS VERY TRUE.”

 

Oh stars. His brother was crying again.

 

“I COULD HAVE... MWEH, ISN’T THAT FUNNY? I COULD HAVE GONE FOR YEARS WITHOUT FINDING OUT… IMAGINE HOW SILLY I WOULD LOOK IF I HADN’T KNOWN!”

 

The tears were running down his cheeks now, staining the bone and dripping onto his suit.

 

“aww, c’mon, bro, don’t you wanna look nice for them? can’t ruin your suit right before the event, huh?” Stretch didn’t know what to do. Blue had never been so upset in his life.

 

A few moments later, Blue seemed to compose himself, wiping away the tears. “WELL, IT IS TRUE THAT I SHOULD RESPECT THEM AND DRESS NICELY! IT WOULD BE SO RUDE TO SHOW UP ALL TEAR STAINED…”

 

For the first time since they initially chose Red, Stretch felt a bit of resentment flash in his SOUL before he stamped it down.

 

As if sensing his feelings, Blue gave a watery grin to Stretch.

 

“NONE OF THAT, PAPYRUS. LET’S SUPPORT RED.”

 

 

//////////

 

 

“what do i say?” Red asked, turning to his brother, “when i’m up there?”

 

Slim quirked a brow bone at Red, almost in disbelief.

 

“TRY TALKING ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU LOVE THEM. MAYBE SOME OF YOUR BETTER MEMORIES - BETTER YET, HERE’S AN IDEA, HAVE YOU MEMORIZED YOUR VOWS?”

 

Red blushed, and he felt so absurd that he should be flustered over it.

 

“yes.”

 

“GOOD. SAY THEM.”

 

 

//////////

 

 

“you have to go.” Rus weakly argued, sounding so pathetic.

 

Just as pathetic as Black felt.

 

“I KNOW, MUTT. I KNOW... “ But did he? Could he go and look at that buffoon that had stolen your heart, could he do that and not break down? He truly didn’t know.

 

And that scared him.

 

Because what terrified him more than seeing you there was being  _ seen  _ there. Would he cry? Yell? Would the others pity him or would they be too busy feeling sorry for themselves?

 

And now he was wearing his sharpest suit, the one he thought about one day wearing to  _ his  _ wedding with you, since he had been so sure that you would choose him.

 

Now?

 

Now he felt like an idiot for loving so hard. Or not loving hard enough. Not ever having told you.

 

Maybe he could tell you today. Maybe that would be his motivation for going. Just to say it to your face.

 

And he would be stupid to think that it could ever make you chose him since it was far, far too late, but maybe then he could bare to live with the memory of your smile.

 

… And maybe he could be just a little stupid. Stars knows he missed his chance to be.

 

“HOW MANY OF THE OTHERS WERE INVITED?” Black asked, reaching all new levels of self pity.

 

“all of’em. don’t know how many will attend, though.” Rus’ casual tone almost made Black want to go into a fit of destructive rage like he’d first done when he’d received the invitation in the mail.

 

“OF COURSE THEY WILL! IF THEY DON’T, THEN I’LL PERSONALLY HUNT EVERY SINGLE ONE DOWN AND GRIND THEIR BONES INTO DUST! THEY CAN’T… They Can’t…”

 

“They Can’t Be Over Them Before Me….”

 

In a rare moment of tenderness, Rus spoke up, hoping to sooth his brother’s anger. “maybe they just can’t look at them after everything. maybe they just don’t want t’see them like this.”

 

“THEN THEY’RE FOOLS!” Black snarled, standing up from his seat at the kitchen table, “IF I HAVE TO GO AND SEE THEM… THEN SO DO THEY! DON’T THEY KNOW THAT THE REST OF US ARE HURTING, TOO? DON’T THEY KNOW THAT THEY LEFT A GAPING HOLE IN MY SOUL, TOO, WHEN THEY CHOSE HIM?”

 

“i’m sure that they’ll come, m’lord. if only to support red.”

 

“SUPPORT. LIKE HE NEEDS ANY.”

 

 

//////////

 

 

Now that he was here, Red was certain that he couldn’t do it.

 

Because now he was looking down at your pale face, the way that there was no life in them and how your eyes were closed, and he felt like he was going to pass out. Or start screaming. Or both.

 

Stars know his SOUL was screeching at it’s full capacity.

 

It was so wrong to see you and not feel your SOUL. It was so wrong for you to be here and not smiling at him, telling him how much you loved him.

 

He almost teleported straight home whenever he saw the casket.

 

His brother had picked it out. Red couldn’t.

 

But it had to be done, the funeral had to happen quick. For both yours and his sake.

 

And maybe when he joined you, his dust scattered over your grave, the two of you could cry and remember how terrible it had been to be separated.

 

Tentatively, almost as if he was afraid (which he was), Red touched your face. It wasn’t as soft as it had been whenever you were alive. It didn’t bounce back the same way, and the make up that they’d put on you to cover the bruises and cuts that would never heal was caked and layered, and Red just wanted to scrub it all off and kiss you and feel you kiss him back.

 

But you wouldn’t kiss him back, and looking among the crowd of Sanses and Papyruses alike, all here to give their condolences and see you one last time, he could no longer feel the satisfaction he once was able to when he thought about how you’d chosen him.

 

Now all he could feel was  _ guilt _ , because maybe if you didn’t choose him, then you would still be alive. He knew they were thinking it, too. The looks they gave with barely concealed anger and disgust.

 

How some of them looked just as helpless as he felt.

 

In the crowd, he could see some of his biggest ‘competitors’ Sans, Blue, Black, all dressed in suits and standing next to their brothers, heads down and obvious tear streaks on their faces.

 

Throughout the ceremony, none of the other Sanses talked to him.

 

The Papayruses did, though. Each one came up to give him condolences or just pat him on the shoulder and give him a sad look. Papyrus, the original’s brother, even burst into tears and gave him the tightest hug he can ever remember receiving, sobbing and apologizing.

 

Sans had to pull his brother off Red, and not even then did he look him in the eyes.

 

Seeing everyone here, just to celebrate your life and mourn your death, he didn’t think he could recite the vows he was planning to say at your wedding.

 

But he couldn’t say nothing, either. They were liable to be just as angry, seeing it as proof that he didn’t deserve to be chosen.

 

And right now, he couldn’t help but agree.

 

If he hadn’t gone out to that  _ stupid _ party on your regular date night, if he’d given into your tiny pleas to spend more time with you, if he’d  _ loved  _ you enough, then those anti-monster activists wouldn’t have had to opportunity to hurt you.

 

You wouldn’t have been alone in your final moments, scared and feeling unloved.

 

It made Red want to cry all over again when he imagined what you must have been feeling when you died.

 

How you might have called for him, feebly hoping that he’d be able to save you from the brutes that had destroyed your body and your home.

 

How you must have screamed, how your eyes must have looked, wide and afraid to be looking at the true monsters who had invaded your house.

 

The street cameras had seen the attackers leaving at 10:28 pm. The corner said you’d died at 12:34 am from internal bleeding. That was  _ two _ hours he’d had to get his head out of his ass and go home.

 

To save you.

 

Two hours he lost.

 

But he couldn’t say that over your body, either, because that would be admitting his failure to your face for the first and last time he would ever see you. That would be admitting his failure to the room of his counterparts who loved you. Who already had enough reason to hate him.

 

They’d reserved Grillby’s for the night, after this. Like some sort of twisted reception where they could drink all of their sorrows away until all of them could forget the one they loved chose Red and paid the price.

 

Maybe then he could try and forget the way you’d looked when he’d found you, dead, in the bathroom, the door beaten down.

 

It was obvious you’d been trying to hide.

 

He looked away from your face. He couldn’t bare to see the evidence of his failure anymore. Couldn’t bare to see the evidence of you being gone.

 

The ceremony started.

 

Red gave his speech. He felt empty.

 

Some of the others: Sans, Blue, Black, some others…. They stood up to speak as well.

 

He felt empty.

 

They got to Grillby’s at some point.

 

He ordered a bottle of the strongest stuff the elemental owned.

 

Grillby hesistated.

 

Red felt empty. He pleaded.

 

Grillby gave in.

 

He still felt empty, even as he pounded back glass after glass.

 

Until he noticed the others had started telling their favorite stories about you. They were in a circle, taking turns laughing and crying and looking so in love and lost.

 

Then he started to feel.

 

Feel sorry for himself.

 

_ He’s  _ the one who took that love away from them.

 

At some point, Sans noticed he was listening in, and meandered over, probably only on his second drink. Vanilla had a disgusting amount of self control in these situations.

 

Or maybe Red had a serious lack of it.

 

Either. Both.

 

He didn’t care. It was the first time one of his selves had looked at him since the ceremony.

 

“lookin’ a little lost there, pal.” Sans sighed.

 

_ *y’think? _

 

“i miss ‘em…” Red managed, nearly tearing up from that simple sentence.

 

“ya, well, join the club.” He gestured to the circle of skeletons still sobbing and telling stories.

 

“we… we was tryin’ fer a baby, ‘nilla, you don’ get it…” It was the first time Red had admitted it to someone else, and it forced him to remember your glowy face, alight with happiness when he’d told you he’d been planning.

 

He’d been so nervous. He wished he’d said something earlier. Maybe then he’d have something,  _ someone _ to remember you by.

 

Instantly he wished he hadn’t told Sans, because as his blue counterpart looked away, he saw that his face contorted into a look of pain, so heart broken that Red could have been convinced in that moment it was  _ his _ almost-spouse that had died.

 

“....c’mon, pal, we’re here… we’re here to support you…” Sans told him, sounding like he’d started to cry for who knows what time today, putting his hand on Red’s back and leading him to the circle.

 

Almost like Sans was entering with an offering, the others quieted at the sight of Red, and he felt so anxious that he might have vomited if one of the others hadn’t started up with a new story, and suddenly he was a part of the group.

 

Nobody gave him disgusted looks, nobody scoffed when he started to cry.

 

He missed them. His Sweetheart.

 

But maybe he could get through this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Over, Isn't It?
> 
> I was fine with the men  
> Who would come into her life now and again  
> I was fine, cause I knew  
> That they didn't really matter until you  
> I was fine when you came  
> And we fought like it was all some silly game  
> Over her, who she'd choose  
> After all those years, I never thought I'd lose
> 
> It's over, isn't it?  
> Isn't it?  
> Isn't it over?  
> It's over, isn't it?  
> Isn't it?  
> Isn't it over?  
> You won, and she chose you  
> And she loved you  
> And she's gone  
> It's over, isn't it?  
> Why can't I move on?
> 
> War and glory, reinvention  
> Fusion, freedom, her attention  
> Out in daylight, my potential  
> Bold, precise, experimental  
> Who am I now in this world without her?  
> Petty and dull, with the nerve to doubt her  
> What does it matter? It's already done  
> Now I've got to be there for her son
> 
> It's over, isn't it?  
> Isn't it?  
> Isn't it over?  
> It's over, isn't it?  
> Isn't it?  
> Isn't it over?  
> You won, and she chose you  
> And she loved you  
> And she's gone  
> It's over, isn't it?  
> Why can't I move on?
> 
> It's over, isn't it?  
> Why can't I move on?
> 
> (primary inspiration ^)
> 
>  
> 
> broke my heart with this :,<
> 
> if you want, though, you can take my little idea:
> 
> red got preggers while readz was still alive and is somehow still preggers after his night at grillby's. gets to raise a kid that looks and acts like his sweetheart so he can still have a part of them with him. (also all uncle sansi try to gain title of best and favorite uncle, unbeknownst to them the papari have already taken that title)


	2. good end (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a 'good end' requested by [@melodyrider](https://melodyrider.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!! thanks for requesting something!!
> 
> ... wherein red reaches reader on time.

 

 

It was late when Red stumbled into the back of an Uber, tired and drunk.

 

He would have stayed at his bud’s party for longer if it weren’t for the persistent feeling in his SOUL that something wasn’t quite right.

 

He chalked it up to feeling guilty over cancelling date-night last minute, and felt the sudden urge to make it up to his sweetheart, alcohol making him slightly emotional.

 

He wanted to teleport, but knew that it would be a bad idea in his current state - he might teleport into a wall and accidentally cost the equivalent of a month’s rent on having you bust him out then repairing the wall.

 

…. Or worse, a window. Which, theoretically would be easier to replace but it would have to be sooner.

 

He didn’t want to be a burden on his sweetheart. He’d already moved them into a house with him and his bro after they’d made their decision - something the other Sanses had been salty about, but, well, as Red always said  _ fuck ‘em _ .

 

You were  _ his _ now. And nothing was ever going to change that.

 

The Uber driver was silent the entire ride, either racist or not wanting to fuck with the sharp looking monster in his backseat, or both. Either way, it gave Red some time to think.

 

… Maybe he should get some flowers? Say something romantic that he found off of a valentine’s card in the store?

 

Chocolate?

 

No… you were caffeine intolerant. Chocolate (which you wouldn’t eat) would only make your stomach upset.

 

Red racked his brain for your favorite type of candy, but in his inebriated state he couldn’t remember the color of his socks let alone your favorite candy - which he might have felt bad about if you didn’t insist that he was ‘all the sweetness you needed in your life’, whenever you rejected the offer of sweets.

 

… You didn’t eat candy that often.

 

_ *fine by me _

 

_ *... if it means i get more…. _

 

Red was occupied with the thought of sweets for the rest of the ride, memories of flowers and make-up gestures completely forgotten in favor of lustful fantasies of chocolate.

 

That was until the driver stopped abruptly at Red’s house, causing the large skeleton to smash his nasal ridge into that stupid head-rest thingy humans had in cars that was supposed to be adjustable but was really just a pain.

 

He was about to levy a sharp curse at the driver and maybe even threaten him with a lower rating when he heard soft expletives fall from his lips, almost in shock, gaze trained on Red’s house.

 

Confused and more than a little alarms, that feeling in his SOUL getting heavier and more urgent, Red whipped his skull to the direction of his house and let out a gasp of his own.

 

… All the lights were on, but that wasn’t what he was shocked about.

 

The front door was kicked in and the windows were smashed. Trash covered the lawn and from what he could tell from the darkness of the car, crude slurs had been painted across he walls, spray cans lying beneath the still wet paint.

 

“... fuck” He muttered, alcohol impairing his mental functioning for all of three seconds before he realized what he was looking at.

 

“fuck!! my sweetheart’s in there!” he roared, struggling for a few moments to unclip his seatbelt then slamming the car door open, almost tripping over his own feet as he stormed into the house, looking for any sign of human life, his sweetheart or … otherwise…

 

He performed a SOUL scan of house and was relieved to find only one signature, his sweetheart. They called out to him feebly, weak but alive.

 

His relief was so strong his knees almost buckled on the spot and weeped, but he couldn’t - he had to make sure they were okay.

 

Thank the  _ stars _ he made it in time.

 

The pull of his SOUL lead him to the bathroom, where he found you curled into a defensive position, visible skin bruised and torn. Their chest rose and fell in sharp, painful looking movements and Red realized in a single moment that whoever did this must have kicked his sweetheart’s ribs in good.

 

Rage built up in his body, causing his magic to buzz around him, stinging his own bones with the utter vitriol he felt.

 

Your unconscious gasps were still strong looking, though, and not fluttery, which is what Red had to focus on as he scooped you up in his arms.

 

He still didn’t trust himself to teleport. Even less so with you in his arms, already so weak - there was no way you’d survive a trip through the cold, inhospitable Void. Even if it was only for a few moments. 

 

Which is why he ran back out onto the lawn, looking around desperately for someone to help. He was just as likely to get into an accident if he drove in his state, even if he could argue it in court as necessity.

 

There were too many risks associated with anything he could do to help you in this moment and it made him feel so  _  u s e l e s s . _

 

As if some greater being was watching, feeling pity for the sorry excuse of a skeleton that had somehow managed to win your heart and SOUL, the Uber driver was still parked at the front of the house, eyes wide in shock from the appearance of the skeleton and his sweetheart.

 

“hospital!” Red shouted at the driver, shoving his way into the car again, cradling his sweetheart close to his chest, to his SOUL.

 

“R-Right!” The driver responded, slamming his own door shut almost as loud as Red had, putting the pedal to the metal as he backed out of the driveway, pulling ridiculous turns that wouldn’t have been possible in any other scenario than humans’ weird adrenaline system.

 

Whatever. He wasn’t complaining. Anything to keep his sweetheart alive and smiling at him in the sweet way that only they could.

 

… If this weren’t the most dire situation of his entire life, Red would have been impressed by the driver’s skill to swerve and honk, somehow tearing through the roads faster than even  _ boss _ would have been able to.

 

While Red bounced his love in his arms, holding their body to his chest and supporting their neck to make sure they could get air into their little body, he tried to focus on something that wasn’t the crushing, intense fear that he might lose the love of his life within the next thirty minutes.

 

… Which is how Red noticed that the driver couldn’t have been out of his early twenties yet.

 

“hey, kid, how old’re you?” He barked, staring at him through the rearview mirror. Red found rather liked the way his smouldering red eye lights seemed to burn like cigarettes in the mirror, but tore his mind away from vanity - shit, he must still be somewhat drunk.

 

“A-Ah, twenty, Sir!” The kid answered nervously, not taking his eyes off of the road. Smart, since they were still in the thick of a highway, swerving around like his life depended on it.

 

In a way it did, since Red might decide to take out his rage and grief on the one who  _  f a i l e d  h i m . f a i l e d  _ **_y o u_ ** **.**

 

“kind of young to be out so late, yeh?”

 

“I’m a nursing student, Sir! I have to pay for classes at my college, Sir!”

 

“polite, too - tell ya what, kid, jus’ call me red.”

 

“Well, my Ma always was keen on manners, Si  - Mr. Red!”

 

“pfft, okay, got a name?”

 

“Alexander! Alexander Bardun! If you don’t mind me sayin’, Mr. Red, I think you should call the hospital so they’re ready for us!”

 

_ *shit, the kid’s right _

 

Red moved to cradle you in one arm, supporting your body against his and holding up your neck in one movement. His free hand went to fish around in his pocket, phalanges still clumsy from the alcohol.

 

_ *fuck, i’m such an idiot! _

 

When he was finally able to whip his phone out, Red was completely unprepared for the brightness of his screen.

 

Outside the car, it was still dark, only thing he could really see being the red taillights from other cars, all in a neat line - well, at least ‘til Alexander got on the scene, then shit was all wrecked up.

 

The only noise came from honking, since luckily nobody was in the mood to roll down their window and shout at the driver who cut them off. 

 

… And the slight drizzling of rain. Red could almost taste it in the air.

 

It would have almost been peaceful if the weight of you in his arms didn’t keep drawing Red’s attention from the scenery.

 

All of the sudden, in stark contrast to the honking of horns, sirens started wailing somewhere farther back, and Red was hit with complete despair.

 

He was gonna have to pull over for these assholes! Didn’t these fuckwads know that his sweetheart’s life literally  _ depended _ on him getting to the hospital within record time?!

 

Alexander, ever the law-abiding citizen, pulled over as best he could, drumming his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel as he waited for the police officer to approach the vehicle.

 

“Step out of the vehicle!” An assertive female voice barked out from a few feet away.

 

Alexander complied, although Red could see that he didn’t want to - his teeth were clenched and there was a spark of defiance Red could have guessed was uncharacteristic of the polite college student.

 

“Any passengers? Tell them to get out, too!”

 

Red’s phone fell from his phalanges, settling somewhere near his feet.

 

_ *no no no no no no no no no, we need to get to the hospital  n o w ! _

 

“Ma’am,” Alexander tried to argue, but there was a clicking sound and Red knew that the officer had drawn her gun.

 

With no other options, Red reluctantly left the car. The lady turned her gun on Red, who posed much more of a threat than the string bean college student he stood next to.

 

… Until the officer saw Red’s sweetheart in his arms.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“m-my fiance,” Red answered honestly, holding them up almost as if they were an offering. Not that he would ever give them away. Especially not in the state they were in now.

 

“they were attacked in our home, an’ i found ‘em in the bathroom like these,    _ p l e a s e ,  _ we need to get ‘em to the hospital!”

 

“Why didn’t you call an ambulance?” Came the officer’s accusing voice.

 

Red couldn’t do this right now.

 

He felt his sweetheart’s SOUL dim a bit, and that was just it.

 

_ “ n o  t i m e ,   t h e y ‘ r e  d y i n g ! _ are you gonna help or not!?”

 

It was a few agonizing moments where the gun was still trained on Red, but the officer thankfully lowered the weapon, shoving it into her holster and unstrapping a radio-looking device from her belt, addressing Alexander.

 

“What hospital are you heading to? I’ll escort you.”

 

“Ebott Mercy!” Alexander replied, taking a moment after to thank the officer profusely.

 

“Enough talk, kid, get in the car and drive!” She barked some orders into the device after, a staticky reply coming not seconds later.

 

“The department will alert the hospital! Get in the car, I’ll lead.”

 

Red didn’t waste a moment to do what was asked of him, slipping back into the car and whispering reassurances to your still unconscious body.

 

“it’s okay, sweetheart, i gotcha, red’s gotcha…” he bounced them a few times, being cautious of any bones he thought might be broken or areas sore.

 

For the first time since he’d grabbed you, he took the time to take in your full appearance. The right side of your face was swollen, almost unrecognizable from the left, which was contorted in pain.

 

_ Fuck _ , even making that  _ expression _ probably hurt you.

 

As Red stroked the unharmed side of your face, the officer kept true to her  word; blaring her sirens and leading the way for Alexander to drive through the cars without the danger and honking.

 

From then, it seemed like it took much less time to get to the hospital, and when they finally did, he almost felt like he was in a dream state as some waiting paramedics rushed their car, taking Red’s sweetheart from his arms.

 

He wanted to protest, but the fact that they’d  _ made it _ to the hospital was still rushing through him, filling him with an immense amount of relief, more so than when he’d found you alive.

 

And so it was easy for the paramedics to pry you away, Red’s arms falling limp at his sides as he waited at the front of the hospital, drizzling rain falling down on his parka, dampening the material.

 

… He hoped you didn't get too wet. You didn’t deserve that, not after the shitty night you’d had.

 

They told him he was in a minor state of shock.

 

….

 

At some point Red registered that Alexander had left, job completed, and Red felt like an idiot when he realized that he’d left his phone in the kid’s car.

 

The officer, Officer Harkin, as she’d told him, escorted Red into the waiting room.

 

“Do you think you’d be willing to give me a statement of what happened?”

 

…. 

 

After Red had finished explaining what had happened in as great of detail as he could, Harkin helped him make a phone call to his brother, who was over at the main house for cooking practice with Papyrus and this universe’s Undyne.

 

He said he’d be there as soon as possible. Papyrus had wanted to come, but stayed behind to explain the situation to the other skeletons. They were all close to you.

 

A dull dread began to fill Red as he thought about how the other members of the main house and even beyond those Sanses and Papyruses would feel.

 

How would they look at him?

 

With distrust, hate,    _ b l a m e ? _

 

… He told himself he deserved it. But it didn’t stop the sinking fear and disappointment that stirred in his bones.

 

….

 

He was gone before his brother could arrive.

 

He went to the only place he knew he wouldn’t be found - this version of him’s house back in Snowdin.

 

/////////////

 

“i can’t believe he just fuckin’ bailed,” this universe’s Sans seethed to himself, oblivious or uncaring of the ‘he’ he was describing’s  _ brother. _

 

Probably the latter, if Slim was going to be honest. This Sans did have a serious superiority complex - and that was coming from  _ him _ .

 

If Slim was going to be even more honest, though, he wasn’t any more impressed with his brother’s behavior. He’d had to consult the front desk about the whereabouts of his future sibling-in-law upon his arrival, lost without the guidance of his brother.

 

When he’d asked about a fattish lazy looking skeleton with shark teeth and the self esteem the size of a peanut, the lady had told him she’d seen a skeleton of this description leaving not too long ago.

 

He’d called the other -  _ nicer _ \- version of himself, Papyrus, and informed him of the situation.

 

Not moments later the shorter, bluer, and somehow  _ worse _ version of his brother showed up, cursing himself up a storm and glaring at any passerby who stared for too long.

 

Slim rolled his eye lights.

 

He was glad you picked his brother.  _ This _ version was obviously sub par, even when his only competition was versions of himself.

 

… Although perhaps, although Slim was not likely to admit it out loud, there was a  _ hint _ of bias in his way of thinking.

 

Not that in was in effect in the current moment. What with Red, yes,  _ bailing _ on you.

 

“We can’t let you see them at the moment,” the doctor explained to the skeletons, obviously uncomfortable even though this hospital had been founded specifically with human-monster relations in mind.

 

Hint at the name Ebott fucking  _ MERCY _ .

 

“They’re in operation right now - we did an x-ray that revealed extensive internal bleeding. They’re lucky to be here right now.”

 

Neither skeleton was able to fully hide how that information had affected them.

 

“How Long Do You Estimate The… Operation Will Be?”

 

“Oh, an hour at most - the damage is extensive but easily fixed. Now, which one of you is the… fiance?” The doctor’s obvious dislike of the word in assocation of you to one of the skeletons angered Slim, but he kept himself in check.

 

… It was harder, though, when ‘ _ Sans _ ’ stepped up.

 

“i am.”

 

… Slim spent his own time seething in his mind as the doctor took Sans aside to discuss the injuries and needed treatments.

 

////////

 

It had been a few days since Red had taken refuge in Snowdin.

 

Luckily, most of the residents of the village had left when the barrier opened, ready and capable of living life out under the sun, which meant that he didn’t have any curious strangers from this universe knocking on his door.

 

Red hadn’t been able to get himself in control since he left.

 

His magic was going haywire and he was moody - his mood changed from sorrowful to raging then longing for you at the flip of a coin; resulting in more than a few runs to the surface for ice cream.

 

He didn’t have his phone to call anyone on him, although he knew that he could teleport to the hospital or to the main house if he so wished.

 

… Although he wasn’t so sure about that, either. His magic was going through periods of intense highs and lows, sparking and fizzing with his unstable emotional conditions.

 

It was more than a little concerning to him - he didn’t map out his heats, so he didn’t know if he was getting thrown into a rut at the least convenient time possible, but he figured that since the other hims shared the same cycle, they would have warned him about the upcoming event, seeing as he lived with  _ you _ .

 

To his chagrin, he hadn’t been able to spend a single cycle with you (them only being every couple of years), due to the other versions being worried about your ‘safety’.

 

The last and only cycle he’d known you for, though, was when you’d first met, so he supposed it was just a tiny bit justified.

 

… It would explain his emotional unstableness and magic swells/dips. It would also explain how territorial he was becoming, with the … 

 

… Nesting and such, which he normally only do when he was cycling.

 

It made sense. It was the only logical explanation he could come up with other than just being in a continued state of shock from what had happened to you.

 

He still didn’t know when he was going to be able to summon the courage to go back to you.

 

Were you okay by now? He hadn’t felt the earth shattering feeling of your death, like he thought he might have been able to, despite not being bonded.

 

The world didn’t feel as empty as he assumed it might have without your SOUL in it.

 

Although he did feel like something was missing. Like he’d just been handed a new puzzle piece and didn’t know where to fit it.

 

… He ate more ice cream.

 

////////

 

_ *i don’t understand _

 

Sans thought, watching your unconscious form as you breathed peacefully.

 

The operation had thankfully been a success, but your body had lied prone for almost a week now.

 

Comatose.

 

The doctors didn’t know if it was long term or if you would snap out of it.

 

But Sans could still feel your SOUL, it’s strong beats and how it was regaining its strength and vibrancy at record speed.

 

He reached out his hand to brush a lock that had fallen in front of your nose, tickling your lips as you breathed in and out.

 

Sans was exhausted; he hadn’t left your bedside for more than a shower or food since you’d been brought to this room.

 

The hospital let him stay since he was still posing as your fiance.

 

It was probably wrong of him, but he couldn’t help it when your  _ real _ fiance had jumped at the opportunity to flake.

 

After he’d been the reason you were in the hospital in the first place.

 

_ *why, beautiful? why’d you chose him? aren’t i good enough? _

 

Even as he thought this, Sans knew what your response would be. Something vague to keep his feelings from being hurt.

 

You didn’t seem to understand that just knowing you’d rejected him had Sans hurting enough.

 

… Maybe that’s why he didn’t torture himself by asking you, when you’d first chosen.

 

Maybe that’s why he deleted all of your photos and hidden away the physical photos you’d insisted on sending him whenever you got some developed from those cheap disposable cameras you loved.

 

Maybe that’s why he deleted yours and Red’s numbers.

 

He couldn’t deny, now, though, while looking down at your peaceful face that he missed you. Unbearably so.

 

He was so glad you made it through. He didn’t know what he’d do if you ended up dying that night. If it ended up being Red’s fault.

 

How would the funeral go? Would Papyrus force him to wear his best suit as he watched the love of his life be lowered into the ground? Would he go at all? Would he wait until months had passed to visit your grave?

 

Sans’ thoughts shifted to the other skeletons that had visited you when they’d heard about what had happened.

 

The room was filled with flowers, balloons and get well cards from those who couldn’t make it in person.

 

Faces had filtered in and out of the small hospital room, but Sans paid no mind to them. His focus was on you, only.

 

In the end, though, he knew his devotion would not be rewarded.

 

You chose Red. And even now, he could see it in your SOUL that this wouldn’t have you letting him go.

 

But that was the confusing part.

 

Your bond with Red… Sans could see it, but he could also see how unstable it was. He could have chalked it up to your injuries and the strain from Red being so far away and most definitely emotionally compromised.

 

… But that still didn’t explain the magic transfer.

 

Obviously, you weren’t a mage by any means, but the natural magic humans had in their SOULs was potent, still.

 

He couldn't comprehend the fact that every few hours or so, after gathering it’s strength, your SOUL would send a burst of energy down the line that connected you to Red.

 

Sans didn’t want to admit it, but there was only one reason this would be happening, and he knew that the only way you’d wake up is if Red came to confront it.

 

/////////

 

Red didn’t want to admit it.

 

He was pregnant.

 

There was no other explanation - he could have tried to make up some bullshit excuse about heats earlier, but there was no denying the tiny SOUL that had taken up residence in his abdominal cavity over the past week and the magic that stretched from the bottom of his ribs to his pelvis to accommodate the little thing.

 

Before the break in, he would have been ecstatic. You’d been trying for months, ever since he’d first brought it up.

 

Now he was unsure. Would you still love him after everything that happened? Would you want the baby? Would you reject him, send him and your kid away?

 

At the same time as he wanted to flee the country, he also knew that the toll the distance must be taking on you from your kid was enormous - especially since you were human.

 

Which is why he found himself in the hospital.

 

Outside your door, in the early morning.

 

So early that Red wouldn’t believe himself if he personally went back in time to tell himself that he was going to confront his sweetheart about him being pregnant after two weeks of shutting himself underground because he hadn’t been there to protect them from a break - in.

 

A rush of murmured voices inside the room and Red knew that something had happened.

 

That you’d been able to notice his presence somehow due to the pregnancy.

 

He took a deep breath as he knocked lightly on the door and walked in, feeling inadequate in his dirty and rumpled clothing.

 

///////

 

It was morning when it happened.

 

Sans had been in a state between awake and sleep whenever he felt your hand stir, holding his a little tighter as you made some sleepy noises.

 

Finally. After two weeks of you being in a terrifying in-between, you were awake.

 

Sans felt like jumping for joy at the same time as he felt like crying.

 

This marked the end of being able to pretend to be your fiance.

 

He knew this and he had accepted it.

 

However, that didn’t stop the crushing disappointment he felt in his SOUL when your eyes blinked a few times before landing on him. They didn’t immediately turn to joy. They were confused.

 

“Sans…?” You murmured, voice sounding scratchy and dry.

 

“yes, beautiful?” He replied with the sweetest voice, knowing you must be disorientated in your current state.

 

Sans watched as you struggled with words until the memories of that night a little over two weeks ago must have flooded you; your eyes widening and fingers tightening over his phalanges.

 

He relished in the feeling while he could.

 

“M-My house! R-Red! Where’s Red?”

 

As if you’d summoned him, the door opened, and Sans didn’t want to look back confirm what he’d already known.

 

Red was here, and he was pregnant.

 

Gently prying his phalanges from your grip, Sans gave you a small grin.

 

“... we’ll catch up later, beautiful. right now… right now red has somethin’ he needs to tell you.” Even though Sans knew he shouldn’t have, even though he knew Red was watching and that you still had some lingering unsettled feelings for all the versions of himself, Sans gently nuzzled your forehead with his teeth, a parting kiss.

 

Sans passed an uncertain looking Red on his way out of the room, not bothering to look at him.

 

Their shoulders brushed slightly and Sans felt a jolt of magic that belonged to neither you or Red.

 

_ The baby _ .

 

The baby that, in another reality, could have been his.

 

… The baby that in another reality might not have existed. Might not have had a second parent.

 

Sans stood outside, torturing himself like he said he wouldn’t as he heard Red talk to you for a bit before delivering the news.

 

He punished himself for his indulgence, how he stayed by your side,a place that didn’t belong to him, for so long, by listening to your joyful laugh as you and Red rejoiced about your incoming parenthood.

 

He missed you already. 

 

His darling, beautiful human.

 

He missed you, and he didn’t know if he could get through this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking of, like, one or two more senarios for this although it might take awhile since i'm reaching mid semester in my classes and things are getting more difficult!
> 
> (it's actually exciting to see how much the story changed when red /did/ make it in time, though!!)
> 
> also trying to keep up with my weekly updates for It's All Bones, Baby, so check that out if you haven't!
> 
> i also like requests, even if they take me awhile to complete - here's my [tumblr](https://beanniebenn.tumblr.com) in case you want to send me a request! i don't charge anything and i'll take requests based on how much they interest me!


	3. eight years [after the bad(?) end]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you really call it a bad end when you've got such a lovely family?

 

 

School projects.

 

The bane of Kano’s existence. Especially ones assigned within the first week of school.

 

I mean, c’mon, who _does_ that to a third grader?

 

The small skeleton looked at the assignment their teacher had placed on their desk.

 

_‘Family Tree Project!’_

 

 _Well,_ Kano thought, _at least this one will be easy…_

 

Kano’s family tree was as bare as their bones - hehe, pun intended.

 

While they had a rather large family, their only biological family was their father and uncle - well, there were those dozens of _other_ uncles, but could you really call them uncles if they were just more versions of their father and uncle?   


Either way, there was _no way_ Kano was going to try to include them all in this project.

 

Kano’s classmates were whispering excitedly about cool aunts/uncles and grandparents that they wanted to put down.

 

The only person _interesting_ Kano could think of was their uncle - he’d been captain of the royal guard. But not from here. Did that even count?

 

“If you’re family’s too large, you may do only one side of your family tree,” Ms. Hall explained, “I want you to trace your lineage back as far as it will go and give a little presentation about a relative who you think made any special contributions to either your family or their community.”

 

Well, their papa _was_ an inventor, but that was a long time ago… plus, super boring.

 

“Psst.” Kano turned to their deskmate, who was grinning excitedly at them.

 

Her name was Shelly and she was human, but Kano didn’t mind. She didn’t mind that they were a skeleton, after all.

 

Unlike _some_ of their classmates.

 

“I’m gonna give a pres-an-ta-son on my gran-pa! He helped me plant a garden last summer!”

 

“Cool.”

 

“Who are you gonna do?!”

 

Kano looked down at the paper. There’s really only two people they knew in their family, and neither of them had done anything Kano was super excited about.

 

Sure, they’re uncle Slim was super cool looking - he even finished college a couple years ago and was making super cool houses!

 

Wait! That’s it - he was currently planning a new monster-human mixed community!

 

“My uncle,” they said smugly, “He’s an archy-tech.”

 

“Woahhhh.” Shelly’s eyes glittered.

 

Kano liked eyes.

 

They wished they had some.

 

“I think I seen your uncle once. He picked you up last year early on valentine’s day, right?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“He’s so tall!! Are you gonna be that tall? If you are, you gotta give me piggy back rides!!”

 

Kano faltered for a moment, they were actually pretty small.

 

But their papa and uncle were so tall…

 

“I don’t know. My papa’s tall and so is my uncle, but I’m tiny.”

 

Shelly shrugged, folding up her paper into a paper airplane. “Maybe you’re just gonna get a growth-splat.”

 

“Growth splat?”

 

“Yeah! My mama says that’s when you get really tall really fast! She said my brother got his growth splat when he was fourteen.”

 

Kano frowned… Splat?

 

“I don’t know, skeletons don’t splat on account of we’re made of bones. Maybe that’s just a human thing since you guys are squishy?”

 

Shelly hummed, holding up her creation. “Mayyyybe. What about _your_ mama? Is she small? Maybe you got it from her. My mama says I look more like my papa than her.”

 

“No, I don’t gotta mama.”

 

“Oh, maybe you got another papa, then, like my cu-zin. That could be why you don’t look like your papa, my cu-zin doesn’t look like either of my uncles.”

 

“I don’t got another papa, though… at least I never met ‘em.”

 

Hm. Did Kano have another dad? Why hadn’t they met him?

 

“Okay, just ask your papa, that’s what this project is for!”

 

“Children!” Ms. Hall exclaimed, looking crossly at the two. “Talk during your playtime, we have to practice our multiplication, now.”

 

Maybe there was more to Kano’s family, after all.

 

//////////

 

Kano’s dad came to pick them up right after school like he always did.

 

The other parents in the walker line avoided him like the plague - what with his intimidating height, sharp teeth and otherwise standoffish appearance - like the fact that one of his teeth was golden and his scowl.

 

Today they noticed that he was wearing their favorite red turtleneck (super soft and good for cuddles!) and work slacks.

 

Once he saw Kano, his scowl faded into an easy grin.

 

“Why’re you all dressed, up, Papa?”

 

Their dad rapped his knuckles against their skull a few times, much to their distress as they whined and swatted his hands away.

 

“ah, yer uncle slim made me ‘cause it’s your first day o’ third grade.”

 

“It’s not _that_ special…” Kano mumbled, a light green blush coming over their cheekbones. “I been going to school for, like,” Kano counted on their fingers, “three years!!”

 

“yeah, that’s what i said.”

 

Kano gave a scandalized gasp at their father, a betrayed look on their face.

 

“ay, ay, just _kiddin’,_ kiddo. ‘course it’s special.”

 

“Is that why I gotta walk back home today, Papa?”

 

“nah, that’s yer uncle, too. says he and yer uncle paps, blue an’ black want t’ set a ‘precedent’ since they’ll be picking ya up on alternatin’ turns fer the for the rest o’ the year.”

 

“WOAH!” Kano yelled, tugging on their dad’s arms, “Then why did _you_ pick me up?! I wanna see my uncles!”

 

“sure know how ta break yer old man’s bones, kid…”

 

“But I haven’t seen them in _foreeeeevvvvveeerrr!!_ ”

 

“ya saw ‘em two weeks ago fer uncle sans’ barbeque.”

 

“That was, like, TWO WEEKS AGO!!”

 

“‘kay, kiddo, whatever y’say… let’s just get started back home… this ol’ pile o’ bones ain’t gonna last in this heat…”

 

“Papa, we don’t even _feel_ heat!”

 

“feel th’ humidity, though, an’ it’s a right bitch.”

 

Other parents who had stuck around this long gave Kano’s dad scandalized looks and gasps, covering their children’s ears.

 

Their dad didn’t do anything but snicker at their reactions.

 

… Kano forgot to ask about their family tree, but figured they had time. The project wasn’t due for another three weeks, after all.

 

……..

 

It was another two weeks before Kano remembered to ask their dad about their family tree.

 

They’d just been having so much fun being picked up by their uncles! Everyday was like a fun adventure, being taken out for ice cream, going to the park…

 

Way more fun than being picked up by their dad in a boring car after school then taken straight home, like it had been in kindergarten through second grade.

 

It happened when Kano was brushing their teeth for the night.

 

THey had already bathed and were dressed up in their favorite pajamas - the light green onesie with four darker green stripes across the middle.

 

Their dad was sat on the toilet seat as they stood on the stool, staring into the mirror. He was making sure they brushed for the full two minutes, or else ‘ya’d end up with a tooth like mine’.

 

Kano thought the tooth was pretty cool, but uncle Slim always scolded Kano when they said so, so they didn’t comment on it.

 

“Papa?” Kano asked after rinsing their mouth, inspecting their pearly whites in the mirror.

 

“yeah, kiddo?”

 

“Why does you and Uncle Slim got sharp teeth, but I got flat ones?”

 

“”cause me an’ yer uncle grew up in a tough place, and we had t’be tough or else it wouldn’t be so good.”

 

“Oh. Why are you and Uncle Slim so big, but I’m so little?”

 

“snrk. ‘cause yer a kid, kid. kids ain’t supposed t’be as big as their parents.”

 

“No, but all the other kids are bigger than me… and you’re so much bigger than all the other ah-dults.”

 

“like i said, kiddo, me an’ yer uncle had t’be big and scary.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“why’re _you_ so curious all the sudden, pumpkin?”

 

“Just ‘cause I thought I might’ve looked so different ‘cause I look like my mama.”

 

Kano’s dad was silent for a while, and they thought they might’ve said something wrong, until he finally responded.

 

He sounded sad, though. Kano didn’t want their dad to be sad.

 

“you don’t got a mama, pumpkin.”

 

“Do I look like my other papa, then?”

 

Was it possible for their dad to look any sadder? Kano stepped down from their stool to give him a hug, wrapping their pajama clad arms around him.

 

“‘M sorry, Papa.”

 

“no, it’s ‘kay, pumpkin. y’gotta be curious after all these years… you don’t gotta ‘nother papa, neither.”

 

“Then how was I made? You don’t gotta lie, Papa, Shelly told me that her mama told her how babies were made. I know you gotta kiss someone.”

 

This made their dad laugh for some reason unknown to Kano, but they didn’t mind. Maybe their dad thought it was funny? Kano thought it was a little funny, too. Why would you kiss someone? That’s so gross….

 

“...............”

 

“... well, you do got someone lookin’ over ya that ain’t me, they ain’t yer mama or papa, either… i guess you could say they’re more o’ yer guardian angel, lookin’ over you from heaven.“

 

Woah!

 

“Really?! How come I never met them?!”

 

“... they had t’go back to heaven before they could meet you.”

 

“Do they have WINGS?!”

 

“yeah, pumpkin, real big fluffy white ones.”

 

“AND A HALO?!”

 

“the brightest one in all o’ heaven.”

 

“OH MY STARS!!” Kano squealed, jumping up and down.

 

They had a real life guardian angel!!

 

“Are they pretty?!”

 

“yup, you look just like ‘em.”

 

“... So wait, Papa, were they a skeleton, too?”

 

“nah, looked kinda human-ish.”

 

Kano giggled, patting their dad’s cheekbones enthusiastically. “Then how can I look like them, silly? I can’t look like a human! I’m a skeleton.”

 

“‘ere, i think i gotta picture.”

 

Their dad lead them back to his room, which was super messy.

 

“Papa, why do I gotta clean my room if you don’t?”

 

“‘cause i said so.”

 

“Hypo-crat.”

 

“hypocrite.”

 

“Hippo-critter?”

 

“somethin’ like that.”

 

Their dad went into his (equally) messy closet, making a few loud thumping noises before he came out with a big box.

 

Kano watched as their dad dug around in a big box full of papers for a while, muttering curses at the many, many photos as he searched for a specific one, finally digging it out.

 

“gotcha, y’little fucker…” he muttered, shaking the photo before turning back to Kano, who tilted their skull questioningly at him.

 

“Papa, what’s a fucker?”

 

“.............. an’ annoying piece o’ shit.”

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

“anyways, here, kid, take a looksie.”

 

Kano reached up with grabby hands at the photo, eagerly drinking in the image.

 

It was a picture of their dad holding hands with a human-ish looking figure. They seemed to be outside, and the person that was taking the picture was the human-ish figure.

 

Kano saw their dad looking as happy as he did whenever they learned how to ride a bike or whenever they gave him a drawing they worked really hard on. He was grinning brightly, leaning back in a relaxed manner on the bench the two were sat on.

 

The human-ish figure was holding Kano’s dad’s hand up in their own over their face, completely covering it.

 

All Kano could see about them was their skin and hair color.

 

“Papaaa, I can’t even see their face! And where are their wings and halo??”

 

“ya can’t see those things in pictures, baby, you gotta see ‘em in person.”

 

“Oh. Does that mean I’ll never see them?”

 

“maybe you’ll see ‘em one day. they’re waitin’ for us up in heaven.”

 

Kano clutched the photo close to their ribcage, above their SOUL.

 

“I wish I could see them now…”

 

“well, they’ll always be there in yer SOUL, y’know?”

 

“Can I SEE them in my SOUL?”

 

“nah... but i had a lil’ piece of them in mine, from when you was made.”

 

“REALLY? CAN I SEE IT?!”

 

“ay, ay, quiet, darlin’... it’s late.”

 

“really?! can i see it?” Kano whisper yelled as they reiterated the question, bouncing up and down on their tiptoes, grin bright on their face.

 

“sorry, pumpkin. it went away when you were born.”

 

“Oh… “

 

“... let’s get you t’bed, pumpkin.”

 

//////////

 

The day for Kano to present their family tree finally came - and they were so excited! Shelly had pestered them for weeks about who they were presenting on whenever they’d told her they weren’t doing their uncle anymore, but Kano had maintained the secret.

 

The other kids may have two parents, but Kano had something more special!! They had a guardian _angel_!

 

They stood up in front of the class proudly, holding up the family tree based on a real-life tree that uncle Stretch had helped them work on - he was an artist!

 

On it were cut out pictures of their dad and uncle - marked as siblings by overhead brackets. A dash indicated that both Kano’s dad and guardian angel had primary care over Kano.

 

(Not included in the sibling brackets, for obvious reasons.)

 

Uncle Stretch had helped draw a pair of wings to represent their guardian angel since they didn’t want to cut out the only picture of their angel that they had (their dad let them keep it!)

 

On the other side of the tree, uncle Blue helped them cut out pictures of as much of their uncles as they had pictures of, pasting them all in the ‘honorary family’ side.

 

Kano began their presentation by naming each uncle and which one were brothers before moving onto their dad and uncle Slim.

 

“So this is my Papa, his name is Red, and this is my uncle, his name is Slim.”

 

“And THIS, is my guardian angel. They watch over me in heaven. They had to go back before I could see them.”

 

The class oohed and ahhed at the pretty wings uncle Stretch had helped Kano draw. They were very pretty and realistic, and almost looked as if you could reach into the paper and touch them.

 

“I’m going to be doing a presentation about my guardian angel. They do important things for my family because my Papa said that they’re up in heaven watching over me and protecting me!”

 

“My Papa says I look like them even though they kind of look like a human.”

 

Next, they showed off the scarf which they had around their neck - even though it was still late summer.

 

“My Papa also gave me this scarf that belonged to them. I like it because it’s green like my magic and is very soft.”

 

Next, Kano got out the pictures they took to school to show the class.

 

“This is a picture of them,” They said, holding up the photo their dad had given them, “But you can’t see their wings or halo because those don’t show up in photos, like vampires.”

 

The kids all looked very excited at the mention of vampires.

 

Kano showed them the next picture, which was their dad holding a newborn them up to his rib cage. It was taken right after he had given birth to them.

 

“And this is my Papa after he birthed me.”

 

“Gave birth, darling,” The teacher corrected, “After he gave birth _to_ you.”

 

“Yeah, after he birthed me.”

 

“....”

 

One of the kids raised their hands, nearly bouncing up on their seat.

 

“Yes?” Kano pointed at them, feeling important. People wanted to know more about their presentation!

 

“Why does your dad look gross in that picture?”

 

Oh. Well. Kano couldn’t blame the kid. They’d asked their dad the same thing whenever they’d asked for a baby picture of themselves and he’d given them the picture (this one was just to borrow - they had to give it back. Kano didn’t particularly want to keep it, anyway. Their dad was smiling but he was also super sweaty and had real big bags under his eye sockets.)

 

“My Papa told me” They did their best impression of his deep voice, “‘my first priority after bein’ in labor for four fuckin’ hours wasn’t lookin’ fuckin’ pretty!’”

 

“Language, Kano!” Ms. Hall scolded.

 

“But that’s what he saaaaaiiiiddd!” Kano whined.

 

Ms. Hall ended their presentation there, but Kano still received a round of applause for their presentation, making them puff their rib cage.

 

“See?” Shelly said once they sat down next to her. “I told you that you didn’t look like your dad because you looked like someone else. Like my cu-zin. See? I told you.”

 

“Yeah. Did you wanna feel the scarf? It’s really soft.”

 

Shelly _did_ want to feel the scarf.

 

And it _was_ very soft.

 

…….

 

Whenever uncle Blue came to pick Kano up that day, they enthusiastically held up their scarf for him to see.

 

“HEY, KANO-BANANO, HOW WAS YOUR DAY”

 

“Great, I gave my family tree project!! Look, see? This belonged to my guardian angel!”

 

But uncle Blue didn’t seem so happy to see the scarf. He looked like their dad had whenever they asked about a mama.

 

“OH… THAT’S… That’s Very Cool…”

 

“Why’re you sad, Uncle Blue? Did you want to feel it? It’s very soft.”

 

“NO…. THAT’S OKAY… YOU KNOW, I’M ACTUALLY THE ONE WHO GAVE IT TO YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL...”

 

“Woah, you knew my guardian angel, too?! Uncle Slim did, too, but he doesn’t talk about it often. Say, why did nobody ever tell me about my guardian angel? Is it ‘cause everybody forgot about them? That’s not very nice.”

 

“I THINK WE WERE ALL JUST SAD WHENEVER THEY LEFT.”

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

Uncle Blue didn’t take Kano for ice cream that day.

 

//////////////////

 

Ever since that, Kano had kept the picture framed in their room, but after a while it had gotten buried alongside a ton of other photos they had of them and their uncles and friends.

 

The scarf that they had once treasured, too, was hung up for retirement in their closet. It was old and worn with how often they’d worn it as a kid. It was well loved, but they didn’t want to risk damaging it, so in the closet it stayed.

 

Kano still remembered their guardian angel - believing with all their SOUL that they were real and watching over them, but… It lost its spark after a while, and none of their uncles were exactly upset that Kano had stopped asking about them.

 

After all, an angel wasn’t too hard to believe in when Kano themself was a magical animated skeleton.

 

They were seventeen, now. Junior year of highschool, waiting for graduation.

 

As a celebration (the end of the year was nearing, and Kano was top two percent - fifth in their class, hoping to rise to first during senior year), Kano and their uncles Sans, Papy, Blue and Stretch were having a sleepover anime-night.

 

They decided to host it at Blue’s house since he insisted on cooking, so Kano was getting changed into their pajamas in his room.

 

… But something interesting happened.

 

Something fell over in his closet, making a loud ‘THUMP’

 

… Sounded heavy.

 

Curious, Kano slipped their shirt on, now fully dressed, and went to investigate.

 

They hadn’t been in Blue’s closet since they were a child and playing hide and seek - but back then, they were too short to see any of the top shelves. Now, they were still rather short, but tall enough to see that the shelves were filled with large, heavy looking boxes.

 

… Boxes of photos?

 

One of these boxes had fallen off its shelf somehow, now lying on its side, a slew of photos sliding out.

 

Kano picked one of them up and flipped it around, looking at the image.

 

It was a picture of their uncle Blue and Stretch, sitting on either side of a human. They were all grinning, giving thumbs up and peace signs.

 

The human looked vaguely familiar…

 

The skin tone, the hair style and color…

 

Kano’s eye lights flickered as they took in the facial features of the human, Free hand coming up to glide over their own.

 

Suddenly they understood why their father and uncles had looked so sad while mentioning them, why their father had always told them that they ‘looked like ‘em’.

 

… That wasn’t their guardian angel at all.

 

…

 

“kid?” Kano heard uncle Sans rap his knuckles against Blue’s door, sounding concerned.

 

“we, uh, we heard somethin’ heavy fall in here, an’ you been in here for a while… heh… you okay in there?”

 

“Uncle Sans?” Kano asked. They left the closet and opened the door to see their worried uncle looking down at them.

 

“yeah?”

 

“.... They aren't my guardian angel, are they? They’re my… They’re my _parent_.”

 

Kano showed him the picture, glaring at him with tears in their eyes.

 

“oh.” He breathed, eye lights dilating as they took in the picture. Gently, he took the photo from Kano’s fingers, cradling it in his hands.

 

“oh.” he said again.

 

Uncle Papyrus walked by next, a worried look on his skull.

 

“SANS? KANO? IS EVERYTHING ALRI- OH.” He, too, stopped at the sight of the photo.

 

“WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT?” He asked.

 

“In Uncle Blue’s closet. Why does he have a picture of my parent? Why… why didn’t any of you tell me?”

 

“OH, UM, WELL, MAYBE THIS IS AN ISSUE FOR YOUR UNCLE BLUE, THEN… BLUE!!” Papyrus called, wringing his gloved hands together.

 

Blue jogged into the hallway, joining their little skeleton party.

 

His skull blanched when he saw the photo.

 

“HOW DID YOU FIND THAT??” He asked Kano, eye lights small and nervous looking.

 

“Why did you _have_ it? Why? Why didn’t any of you _tell me_!”

 

Uncle Stretch was the last to wander over, quickly realizing what was happening.

 

“kid, why don’t you calm down so we can talk…” He tried to soothe.

 

Kano turned their glare to the tall skeleton, translucent green tears gathering in their eye sockets, “I don’t want to be calm! I want to know why my family has been LYING to me!”

 

“WE DIDN'T LIE!” Blue tried to console, “WE JUST DIDN'T TELL YOU THE WHOLE TRUTH. I’M PERFECTLY SURE THEY’RE WATCHING OVER YOU WHEREVER THEY ARE.”

 

“How is that any better?! I’ve lived my whole life without knowing that I had _two_ parents!”

 

“WE THOUGHT IT WOULD MAKE YOU SAD…” Papyrus told Kano, taking their balled up hands in his own gloved ones.

 

“THEY DIED BEFORE YOU WERE BORN.”

 

“Well I’m sad _now_ , and angry! Why couldn’t you tell me so I could grieve earlier? It’s like… It’s like I’m losing them _now_!”

 

“it’s hard to explain.” Sans answered, still looking down at the photo with a melancholy look. “guess we’re still not over it, either. doesn't make it anymore right, but it’s an explanation.”

 

The responding looks of sadness that swept over all of their uncles’ faces calmed Kano slightly.

 

They looked like they were hurting.

 

Kano shrugged their hands out of Papyrus’ grip, crossing their arms.

 

“... How did it happen? How did they die?”

 

“THAT’S SOMETHING YOUR FATHER SHOULD TELL YOU.” Papyrus said, putting a hand on Kano’s shoulder to guide them into the living room.

 

“I’LL CALL HIM OVER AND TELL HIM WHAT HAPPENED.”

 

The rest of Kano’s uncles were now sitting around the living room, various levels of guilt on their faces.

 

Kano addressed Blue. “Why did you have the photos?”

 

“OH… WELL, YOUR OTHER PARENT HAD A PASSION FOR PHOTOGRAPHY… THEY NEVER WENT PROFESSIONAL, BUT HAD THIS DISPOSABLE CAMERA THAT THEY WOULD USE TO TAKE PICTURES. WHENEVER THEY DEVELOPED THE FILM, THEY ALWAYS MADE COPIES AND SENT THEM TO YOUR FATHER AND THE REST OF YOUR UNCLES.”

 

“I’M SURE YOU SAW THE BOXES? THEY WERE RATHER ENTHUSIASTIC ABOUT IT. IT WOULDN’T SURPRISE ME IF THE MAJORITY OF YOUR UNCLES HAVE A SIMILAR COLLECTION.”

 

So their parent liked photography?

 

Kano suddenly remembered the big box their father had dug around in.

 

 _Specifically_ to find a photo where Kano couldn't see their parent’s face and find out.

 

Oh, yeah, they were pissed.

 

When their dad came to pick them up, he looked nervous.

 

 _Serves him right_.

 

He took them back home to their own living room, the sleepover canceled.

 

“soooooooooo…..” Despite being a six foot tall wide skeleton man with sharp teeth and claws for phalanges, Kano’s father looked down right _petrified_ of the conversation he was about to have with his child.

 

“Tell me, dad. I want to know why you didn’t tell me… and how they died.”

 

“we should sit down…” He sighed, falling back onto the couch.

 

Kano remained standing.

 

“it all… well, it all started whenever sans brought us inta this universe with that damned machine. that’s how i met ‘em. they knew sans and ‘pyrus, good friends, really. it wadn’t too long ‘fore they found out about the whole alternate timeline shiz, an’ by then we was all pretty close with ‘em.”

 

“... more than close, really. yer ‘sans’-like uncles - me, well, we were all head over heels for ‘em. completely enamored.”

 

“they chose me though, out of all of us fucked-up skeletons, they chose me to love and be with…”

 

Kano saw their father’s eyelights become fuzzy and distant with the memory of his love. Even though they were trying to maintain a distant facade as they listened, Kano couldn’t help but be affected.

 

Out of all the skeletons… You chose their father?

 

With all of his scariness and cracks and foul-language? Even though you were a human?

 

Kano felt a longing in their SOUL as they wished they’d gotten to know you.

 

“fer years, it was perfect, we was happy. wanted a baby…” He gestured to Kano.

 

“but then i fucked up. i went to a party, got home drunk and what did i see? my house, broken into and trashed, my sweetheart, covered in blood and bruises. dead. I didn’ notice, but a part of their SOUL had held on long enough when i got there to be absorbed inta mine. human SOULS are fuckin’ strong, so even that much magic was enough t’get me through the pregnancy.”

 

Kano’s father looked at them, taking in the tears that had begun to stream down their face as they tried to wipe them away, failing.

 

He was crying, too.

 

He opened his arms for Kano, and they rushed forward, hugging him as they sobbed.

 

“... but now i got you. and i thank the stars every fuckin’ day that my sweetheart, even after they died, even after i failed ‘em… that they held on long enough for me to have you.”

 

At this point, Kano was openly sobbing in their father’s arms, anger forgotten.

 

…

 

After that, Kano’s uncles were far more open about you.

 

In a way, finding that photo had been a blessing; they all seemed much happier with it out in the open, trading stories about times they’d spent together.

 

Like the time they’d taken you camping.

 

Various beach trips, sleep overs, endless jokes….

 

The photos that had remained hidden away for so long were now framed, out in the open.

 

Kano got to see all sorts of silly sides to you with all of their different uncles, laughing and looking happy.

 

And in the end, their father and uncles had been right.

  
You _were_ something of a guardian angel - after all, how else could you have persisted for so long only so your mate could have the child neither of you had known about?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.T
> 
> is this a bad end? i don't think so. i just think it's one of the possible endings. sure, it took a long time to get to the point where everybody could be happy again, but... they're healing.
> 
> one more 'epilogue' left.
> 
> (also, i switched from calling them Kano's parent/guardian angel at the end to referring to them as 'you' simply because your identity was revealed. is not typo)

**Author's Note:**

> hey, cuties!! hope i helped satisfy your daily dose of angst ;)!!


End file.
